Chad's Magical Day
by vanitylove
Summary: Entry for Past December's contest. Chad is a wizard. He gets his full powers and after a fight with Sonny. Sonny turns into a 3 year old. What will happen?  Channy included at the end. Channy also included as a family.


**My new one-shot for Past December's contest. Review Please ^_^**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

*****Chad's POV*****

Today is a special day. I'm a super and not just in acting. I'm a wizard. I know cool right. I get my full powers today. I rolled out of bed and changed into my Mackenzie Falls' uniform. Since I took a shower last night. I brushed my teeth. After 20 minutes of trying to make my hair perfect I finished. I went downstairs and was greeted by my mom, dad, and older brother Nigel.

"Morning." I said smiling.

"Someone's happy." Dad said giving me a smirk. _Which I give to a very pretty brunette._

_I can't believe I just thought that._

"You know what today is Chad?" Mom asked.

"The day I get my full wizard powers." I said smiling.

"Aww Chad does remember." Nigel said pinching my cheeks. I glared.

"Now Chad remember. Whatever your real emotions are is the cause of what happens to you powers. Like if you're happy or in love good things will happen also if you're mad or upset bad things will happen." Dad explained. I nodded and ate my waffles.

After I finished I ate, I cleaned up my mess. I got my keys.

"Mom Dad I'm leaving." I yelled.

Mom came to me.

"If anything bad happens with Sonny and something happens and you can't handle it. Come home immediately." Mom said.

"How do you know I'm gonna get mad at Sonny?" I asked glaring.

"Honey let's be serious we all know it is." Mom said kissing me on the cheek.

I rolled my eyes. I got into the car and drove off to the studio. After rehearsals I went to So Random studio. I saw they were still rehearsing and went into Sonny and Blondie's dressing room. I started going through Sonny's drawer. I saw some drawing, makeup, and a journal. _Hmm let's see what Miss Munroe writes._

_Dear Journal,_

_My first day of So Random. Nico and Grady are so sweet. Nico is really sweet and cute. We'll definitely get along if you know what I mean ; ) Ewww Nico GrossGrady is random. I'll definitely get along. Did you know we have cheese pants? :O Zora is definitely different. Which I like. : ) Tawni is self centered and doesn't like me. But she'll warm up soon…I hope. :/_

I flipped a couple more pages.

_Dear Journal,_

_My third day of So Random. I went to the cafeteria to get yogurt and met Chad Dylan Cooper. My idol!...Until he thought I was a waiter. Which I get but really who wears that anymore. Then he stole my yogurt like what the freak. Were his hands broke. NO THEY WEREN'T. Then I confronted and I got lost in his eyes. I officially hate blue eyes. We also played musical chairs. Then I faked my ankle being hurt. LOL a Munroe classic. I love Hollywood actors._

I flipped a lot more pages.

Dear Journal,

I think may be actually falling for…

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Sonny yelled taking the journal.

"Nothing just reading. Why you ask?" I said playing it cool.

"IT'S MY JOURNAL YOU'RE READING!" Sonny screamed.

"Well sorry I didn't know you had secrets." I said rolling my eyes.

"All people do. You have secrets I know you." Sonny said fuming.

"Yup I do and your point?" I asked. Sonny was red with anger.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO KNOW MY SECRETS AND HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I WAS READING YOUR JOURNAL?" Sonny screamed.

"I'm not stupid enough to have one." I said smirking.

"I'M STUPID NOW FOR HAVING A JOURNAL?" Sonny screamed. She was seriously annoying me now.

"WELL I'M NOT CALLING YOU SMART. I WOULD AT LEAST HAVE A LOCK OR SOMETHING ON IT! REALLY YOU RANDOMS NEED A BRAIN!" I screamed.

"GET OUT!" Sonny screamed.

"FINE"

"FINE"

"GOOD"  
>"GOOD"<p>

"SO ARE WE GOOD?"

"WE ARE SO GOOD!"

I left the room fuming until I heard a scream come from Sonny's dressing room.

"Sonny?" I asked looking around the room. She wasn't in there. I checked the changing room and a saw no one but a little girl.

I approached her.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The little girl ran in a corner and cried.

_Oh god no crying_

"Sweetie there's no need to cry. Just tell me your name." I said.

"My nwame is Allison." Allison said.

"What's your last name?" I asked.

"Munwoe." Allison answered. _YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I CHANGED SONNY INTO A 3 YEAR OLD._

"Come with me sweetie." I said holding my hand out to her. She took it. I went to Marshall's office and knocked.

"Come in." Marshall yelled.

"Chad what are you doing here and who's this cute little girl?" Marshall asked.

"Sonny wanted me to tell you she had to go home for an emergency and this little girl is.." I said.

"Allison." Allison answered.

"Allison what?" Marshall asked.

"Allison Lovato." Allison said. Marshall nodded.

"Ok I'm leaving." I said awkwardly. He nodded.

"Nice job kid." I said patting her back.

"Where's my daddy?" Allison asked.

_Well what am I gonna tell her? _I got an idea.

"I'm your daddy." I said smiling. She cocked her head and smiled.

"Daddy cwan we weave?" Allison asked.

"Umm sure. We're just a few more minutes Princess." I said kissing her forehead. She nodded and reached her arms for me. I picked her up and she laid her head on my shoulder. I walked back to my studio and started to my dressing room but was stopped by my co-star Penelope.

_Just great. _

"Hi Chaddie." Penelope said flirtatiously. _Does this chick not see a little girl in my arms? _

"Hey." I muttered and moved past her. She followed me. _GO AWAY_

"So Chaddie wanna go to lunch?" Penelope asked touching my arm.

"No." I answered and she frowned. I looked down at Sonny and she was asleep.

"Why not?" Penelope asked glaring.  
>"Because I'm watching Allison." I said looking at her. Penelope glared at Allison.<p>

"She can stay with the cast and me & you can go out for lunch." Penelope said pulling to the cast sitting on the couch.

"Guys you're gonna go watch Allison and me & Chad are going out for lunch." Penelope said taking Allison out my arms and handing her to Portlyn.

"Aww she's so cute." Portlyn said cooing Allison and so did the other female co-stars.

"I'm not sure. Allison is picky and I don't want anything happening to her." I said.'

Penelope rolled her eyes. She took my arm.

"Be careful with her." I shouted. While walking down the hall…well being dragged by Penelope. I heard a cry. I stopped Penelope.

"What?" Penelope asked.

"Allison she's awake." I said walking back,

Penelope pulled me back.

"We're going to have lunch together whether you like it or not." Penelope said pulling me out the door. After 1 hour of a horrible lunch, with Penelope trying to kiss me, Paparazzi, and my conscious telling me to get back to Allison I was finally back to the studio. I walked in and saw the boys looking terrified, the girls trying to calm Allison down, and Allison crying.

"I WANT DADDY!" Allison screamed.

"Who's your daddy?" Marta asked.

"I WANT DADDY NOW!" Allison screamed.

"DADDY IS NOT HERE!" Skylar yelled.

Allison started crying louder.

"SKYLAR!" The cast yelled.

"She's such a drama queen." Penelope said. I glared.

Skylar scoped Allison in his arms and rocked her back and forth. She calmed down.

Then the girls turned the TV on and of course Mackenzie Falls came on.

Allison frowned. _Even when she was little she hates Mackenzie Falls?_

Allison whimpered.

"Sweetie don't cry please. Chad will kill us." Devon said. Allison's lip poked out.

"I WANT DADDY!" Allison yelled.

"OK THAT'S IT WE DON'T KNOW WHERE DADDY IS SO SHUT YOUR DAMN TRAP!" Devon yelled. Allison cried louder. I had enough.

"Allison." I said. She looked up and ran to me. I picked her up.

"Daddy." Allison said snuggling in my arms.

"DADDY?" The cast yelled including Penelope.

"WHAT DOES SHE MEAN DADDY?" Penelope yelled.

"She's from an orphanage program and I had her for a few months. Today is her last day and I wanted to show her the studios. After a couple days I had her she started calling me daddy. Is that a problem?" I said glaring.

They shook their heads.

"I've been here at least 10 minutes watching you guys and you guys are the worst babysitters ever…especially you Devon. WHO YELLS AT KIDS?" I screamed. Allison whimpered. I frowned.

"I'm sorry baby. Did they feed you?" I asked her tucking her brown locks behind her ears.

"Yes we did." Skylar said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Did you Princess?" I asked. She shook her head. I glared at Skylar.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU FEED MY DAUGHTER?" I screamed.

I saw the girls bow their heads.

"Daddy?" Allison asked.

I look at Allison.  
>"They did feed me I just didn't want to eat without you." Allison said playing with my hair. I smiled at her cuteness.<p>

"I apologize for yelling. I just don't want anything happening to her." I said. They nodded.

I sat Allison down and started walking to my dressing room. I turned around and saw Allison wasn't with me. I went back to the lounge and saw Allison giving each of my cast members a kiss even Devon. They smiled. Devon ruffled her hair. I glared.

"Dude not my baby's hair." I said. He rolled his eyes and Allison took my hand.

"Wanna go get some food?" I asked. She nodded. I noticed her clothes, they're big on her.

"Princess let's go shopping first." I said. She hugged my legs and I laughed. I walked all the way down the hall and before we were by the door I picked her up.

I took her to my car. I put her in my back seat and adjusted the seat belt making sure it won't choke her. I drove to the mall and put a pair of sun glasses on. I took Allison out the car and locked it. I went to my mom's store. I went to the back of the store where my mom was.

"Mom?" I yelled.

"In here." She yelled back where her drawing studio is.

"Hi sweetie." Mom said turning around and stopped. She looked at Allison, I looked at her, and Allison looked at me.

Allison giggled.

"Twis is awkward." Allison said giggling. I kissed her nose. Mom laughed.

"Who is this and why do her clothes look too big?" Mom asked glaring.

"Can she borrow some clothes please?" I asked. Mom pointed to the left.  
>"Princess go pick something out. Okay?" I said. Allison kissed my cheek and I let her down. Mom coughed and tapped her foot.<p>

"Yes mommy?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Me and Sonny got into a fight. I left her room, heard a scream, checked her room and no one was there but the little girl, I asked her, what's her name and she said Allison." I explained.

"Your point?" Mom asked.

"Allison Munroe." I said. Mom's eyes widen,

"You turned Sonny into a 3 year old." Mom said laughing.

"Mom how do I change her back?" I asked.

"You're gonna have to watch her until midnight." Mom answered. I nodded.

"PRINCESS DID YOU FIND SOMETHING YET?" I yelled.

"DON'T WUSH ME ITS TWAKES TWIME TO PICK OUT AN OUTFIT!" Allison yelled back. I frowned and Mom laughed.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" I yelled.

"I WUV YOU DADDY!" Allison yelled. I smiled. Mom laughed harder.

"She's adorable Chad." Mom said. I rolled my eyes.

"DADDY I TWAKE IT BACK. I DON'T WUV YOU!" Allison screamed. I went over to where Allison was and tickled her.

"DADDY STOP!" Allison yelled.

"SAY YOU LOVE ME!" I yelled.

"NO!" Allison yelled. I tickled a little bit more.

"OKAY I WUV YOU!" Allison yelled after laughing. I smirked. Allison smiled and kissed my nose.

"Come on let's find you something to wear." Mom said picking her up.

They left and I decided to change too. I changed into white shorts, a light blue undershirt, a light white button up shirt, and blue converses.

Allison came back in with white shorts, a light blue tank top, blue flats, and a white flower clip in her hair. I smiled. She was dressed just like me.

"Thwank you gwandma." Allison said kissing her cheek.

"No problem baby girl." Mom said setting her down. Allison walked over to me and I crouched down to her height and kissed her nose. She giggled. I stood back up and held Allison's hand.

"Mom we're gonna go." I said. She nodded and waved at Allison who waved back.

I took Allison back to the car without no fans or paparazzi. I started driving to McDonalds. I got me a Big Mac & Allison a happy meal which contained a small hamburger, fries, and a small pepsi. Then I took her to the zoo. We went to the cafeteria and we ate there. I started eating and Allison sat there. I swallowed and whipped my mouth.

"What's wrong Princess?" I asked.

"I wanna sit in your wap." Allison pouted. I smiled. I got up from my chair, put Allison up, sat in her chair, and she sat in my lap.

After we ate. We started looking at the bears. Then we went to see the fish, Allison fed the fish. I of course stayed away. We took pictures of the lions and lepards. After that we went to the park. I sat on the bench watching Allison on the monkey bars. She was really good at hanging upside down. I started looking at the sky. 5 minutes later. I heard a scream thinking it wasn't Allison.

"DADDY!" Allison screamed.

I ran over to her. I saw her holding her knee.

"Daddy it hurts." Allison said crying. I crouched down to her level.

"If you stop crying and be a big girl. I'll give you a treat." I said picking her up. She whipped her tears and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I took her home. Then Dad and Nigel gave me the look, Mom saw it and explained.

Nigel laughed and Dad chuckled knowing I was glaring.

I went up to my room and sat Allison on my bed. I went to my private bathrrom and got the first aid kit.

I went back inmmy room, took a cotton ball out, put the medicine on, and whipped Allison's cut. Allison winced. I put a band aid on it. Then I went over to my drawer and got a lollipop out and gave it to her. She smiled.

"Thwank you daddy." Allison said.

"No problem Princess." I said kissing her cheek.

She ate it and then we went back downstairs.

"So what did you guys some back here for?" Dad asked.

"Allison got scar but she was big girl." I said squeezing her hand.

Allison smiled.

Dad smiled at her and shook her hand.

"I'm Jake Cooper but you can call my grandpa." Dad said.

"I'm Allison Munroe but can call me..." Allison started.

"Sonny." I answered.

Allison cocked her head to the side.

"It suits you." I said smiling.

"Sonny would you like to color?" Mom asked.

"Yes pwease." Allison asked.

Mom gave Allison some paper and crayons and took her to a room.

"Where is she taking Sonny?" I asked.

"To a room." Nigel said.

"No dun captin obvious." I said.

I rolled my eyes.

I sat down and watched tv. After a while I went to the room mom tookAlliosn to and the walls were yellow and I saw Allison drawing. I snuck up behind her and picked her up making her scream. I put her down and glared at me.

"I hate you!" Allison said and turned to me.

"I'm sorry." I said. She ignored me every time I kissed her on the cheek she whipped it off. I went outside to our closet and picked Allison a yellow daffodile. I went back to the art room.

"Allison I got something for you." I said. She turned around with tears in her eyes. _I felt even worse._

I pulled out the flower behind my back. She got up from her spot, walked to me, and took her flower.

"Do you forgive me now?" I asked.

I fingered me to her level. I crouched down and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Can I see your picture?" I asked. She nodded and took me to it.

The picture was Chad + Allison = Forever with a yellow heart surrounding it with more yellow smaller hearts colored with crayons.

"Do you like the color yellow?" I asked.

"It's my favorite color." Allison answered.

After that we went back to the studio which was empty. I put Allison in her pajamas and laid her on the couch and tucked her in.

"Goodnight Daddy. I love you." Allison said.

"I love you too Princess." I said kissing her cheek. She hugged me and turned over. _I really do love her 3 year old or 16 year old. _

I fell asleep and woke up at 7AM. I got up and saw Sonny at her real age. I went to my dressing room and changed. I changed into my uniform. Then we had our usual rehearsal. After that I went to the So Random studio. I saw Sonny wasn't in her dressing room and I decided to go to lunch. I saw Sonny in line and cut in front of her like always do.

"Really Chad Really. You can't be a normal person and wait in line?" Sonny said annoyed.

"No if you were on a better show like mine. You wouldn't have to wait." I said smirking.

"Whatever just get your lunch." Sonny said rolling her eyes.

"Fine." I started.

"Fine." Sonny replied back.

"Good." I said.

"Good." Sonny yelled.

"So are we good." I said taking my lunch.

"Oh we are so good." Sonny said walking away with her frozen yogurt. I walked out the hall with my lunch so as soon as I'm finished with my lunch I can take a nap in my dressing room.

"CHAD!" Sonny yelled.

"What Munroe?" I asked annoyed.

Sonny kissed me on the cheek.

I smirked.

"Finally falling for me?" I asked smirking.

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for yesterday." Sonny said. _Does she remember she was suppose to forget that's how the spell worked. _

"What do you mean?" I asked faking.

"You know the zoo, the flower, and for having my back yesterday. It was really sweet." Sonny said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said turning around.

"Chad I know." Sonny said stepping in front of me.

"You're nuts Munroe." I said getting in front of her and left the studio quickly.

I went to dressing room as quickly as possible. I sat down and started eating. I saw a yellow like small tornado and Sonny came out of it. I dropped my food.

"How'd you do that?" I aske.

"I'm a wizard just like you." Sonny said zapping a seat with her wand and it flew right under her behind and returned to it's place with her sitting in it.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I can tell." Sonny said.

I frowned.

"But like I said thanks again you were really sweet daddy." Sonny said.

I laughed, she got out her seat, and headed for the door.

"Sonny?" I asked.

"Yes?" Sonny answered.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" I asked. Sonny zapped her wand and kiss ended up on my cheek.

"Yes." Sonny answered. I smiled and started doing my happy dance.

******So what did you think? Review******

**_Demz has officially logged out_**


End file.
